


Seal the Deal

by L4sht0n



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Ashton sells his soul, Crossroads, Demons, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, NO PROMISES THO, To Luke aka Lucifer, might make a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:52:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/L4sht0n/pseuds/L4sht0n
Summary: Ashton seeks a crossroad demon to sell his soul, only to meet Luke, also known as Lucifer, The Devil





	Seal the Deal

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a part two, but who knows? This was also posted on Tumblr and Wattpad. I hope you all enjoy this little blurb

The blue eyes of the blond flared up as he met the eyes of the man who'd called for him. Luke restrained a sigh escaping his lips, but he could already see this was going to be dull. Not that Luke ever declined to escape the horrid place called Hell. It was, after all, Hell. However, Luke was serious when he meant that Hell was unbearable, not because of how disgusting place was, but because of the soul and demons who lived there.

They were the ones fucking the place up, not the place itself. Now, humans were in Luke's mind just future demons - yet he prefered the earth over human. Surprisingly, not many did. Some even found salvation in Hell, that there were psychos far worse than yourself.

Luke's blue eyes shifted to the man in front of him. Once, Luke had taken joy in scaring the bastards who were stupid enough to call him.

Then he'd moved on to taunting them, either showing up like what the movies portrayed demons to look like, but speaking an old English dialect. However, in the end, the game grew boring, and now Luke had stopped caring. If someone was stupid enough to sell their soul to a crossroad demon, then who was Luke to stop them?

Luke was most certainly not stopping the brunet man with piercing eyes in front of him, and a part of him didn't want to either. Luke was doomed to an entirety in Hell, the only salvation was that he wasn't alone in the literal hellhole.

"What do you want, boy?" Luke asked voice laced with venom because he was a boy. yet he wasn't. The brunet would probably argue that he was a grown man in his mid-twenties, but to Luke, who'd lived since Hell's creation, the male was a boy. An infant, he was just a grain of sand, whilst Luke was a great beach.

Those couldn't be compared.

"Now is that a way to greet a customer?" the boy asked, not forgetting to smirk when he was done talking. Luke liked him. At least better than most of his dull customers. The boy was feisty now, but it would only last until Luke told him he was bargaining with the Devil himself. Lucifer, or Luke as he now went by. Lucifer was too old fashioned, and Luke liked to stay updated.

Besides the name, Lucifer had really been ruined by The Bible. Not to mention Hollywood.

Luke - or Lucifer - was often portrayed as a tall man, with blonde, long curly hair. Piercing blue eyes in a black suit. When he revealed himself to be the devil few believed him, but he was never mistaken to be the devil either. Giving the demon liberty to move around unnoticed.

Some even gushing around him to tell him how hot he was. The name Lucifer promised devil horns, a demon at least 8 feet tall, red skin, some wings maybe not to mention a fork. That wasn't Luke. That wasn't Lucifer. That's why Luke prefered Luke and not Lucifer.

"If you wanted to be treated nicely you should've gone elsewhere," was all Luke said, just waiting for the brunet once again to speak up. Luke wasn't heard to small-talk, he was here to make the deal with the young male and then move on.

"And go back to all those fake people, no thank you." Luke didn't ask what the boy meant by that, nor did he ask, it was none of his business. The devil didn't give a damn.

"What do you think your soul is worth, boy?" Luke asked, smiling slightly at the brunet.

"My name is Ashton, not boy. And I happen to twenty-four years old, I don't think I classify as a boy anymore," the brunet, or Ashton, gritted through his teeth, visibly annoyed.

"In my eyes, you're still just a boy. You're a child making stupid decisions," Luke spoke, not really caring if he pissed of Ashton or not. There would be others, there always would.

"You really shouldn't be speaking to me in this way, it's not really a good marketing strategy," Ashton said, his hazel eyes even daring to meet Luke's.

"Others will come, one soul more or less doesn't really make a difference," Luke only shrugged, he didn't really care for hell. He didn't care if he was supposed to reign it or if he was supposed to collect all souls possible. Luke just didn't care - it was for that exact reason he'd tried to make Calum take over for him. (Only that the shitty demon always refused claiming Hell only had one true king and that Calum could never replace Luke. Which was complete utter bullshit.)

"I don't think your boss would appreciate that."

"What boss? I am my own boss."

"So, you're telling me, you are Lucifer?" Ashton asked, disbelief visible all over his face, and Luke couldn't even care enough to feel irritation. Nothing was new to this scenery. Luke poofed up, someone realised he was "The Boss" they didn't believe him, and Luke didn't put much effort in trying to convince them.

"Always a pleasure to meet a fan," Luke only replied as with a cheeky grin. "Now what do you want? As you may know, I'm a busy demon."

"I want to sell my soul," Ashton said in such confidence Luke didn't even see a point in questioning the brunet's decision. Luke liked to play his customers, make them doubt their decision. But not Ashton. He was too sure.

"For what price?" Luke asked.

"My sister, she has cancer-.." Ashton began, and Luke couldn't even dig up some sympathy for the boy. Even if he was selling his soul so his sister could live. He'd heard all those stories before, nothing was new to this scenery.

"Do you expect I'm some God? Do you think I'm my old man? I can't cure cancer," Luke interrupted him. He didn't want to hear some sappy speech before Ashton would ask for something impossible, it was better if Luke just broke it to him right away.

"I know that! There is a good chance she'll survive if she takes some operation. However, the problem is we don't have the money. Please, I don't know what to do-.." Ashton finished the sentence with small sobs. The Devil, however, was not a sympathetic creature and didn't even care to comfort the beautiful man in front of him.

"I've never understood why you humans you choose to live in a captalistic system, when nothing good comes out of it," Luke muttered.

"Consider it done, your mom will win the lottery tomorrow," Luke said louder, even though Ashton had heard him all the time. Maybe it was to make the statement more clear, he didn't know.

"You don't even know how much we need," Ashton pointed out, and the blond demon only shrugged.

"A billion dollars should be enough."

"A billion? Are you kidding?" Ashton was very surprised, and he couldn't hide the fact even if he tried.

"You want more?"

"No, it's good I just-..", Ashton didn't continue. "So, what happens now? Do I sign somewhere or what?"

"You want to seal the deal, and spend the rest of your afterlife in Hell?" Luke asked, stepping closer to the boy, not breaking eye contact even for a slight second.

"Yes," Ashton answered, but his voice was small, and he too seemed smaller, he was almost as tall as Luke, but right now he looked somehow smaller. Luke, however, didn't waste time asking one more time to make sure Ashton was sure to sell his soul. The brunet had obviously made a choice. So, Luke leaned closer until there was no space left between them.

Luke met Ashton in a rough that was rather clumsy if Luke were to say so himself. Not that he could really blame Ashton, the poor man was caught of guard. He did, though, redeem himself. His lips were pressed against Luke's in a rough and a bit uncomfortable kiss - but somehow still very enjoyable. Luke rarely enjoyed kissing his clients, but there was something about Ashton he liked.

The kiss was too much teeth and tongue, but Luke didn't really care as he could feel Ashton's finger move from the nape of his neck to his hair pulling on some hair locks ever so slightly.

They only parted when Ashton needed to breathe. Luke found himself cursing humans having lungs, he didn't really feel the need to breathe - he was in a way already dead. He did breathe, but only because it felt natural to, not because he needed to.   
It was a pity human having lungs because Luke wouldn't have minded the kiss lasting a bit longer. He didn't think Ashton would mind either.

"So, what happens to me now?" Ashton asked, his voice was a mix of curiosity and fear. Luke could understand him to a point where he always pitied the boy. "Do I become a demon?"

"No, I have other plans for you," Luke answered, taking Ashton's hand - and taking with him to Hell.


End file.
